


Adore You

by vicxshiny



Category: Clara - Fandom
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:01:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28195113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vicxshiny/pseuds/vicxshiny





	1. Chapter 1

CHAPITRE 1 : La nouvelle

Le garçon était assis, seul sur la plage déserte. Il se tenait, le dos droit, son beau regard pointé vers l’horizon. D’une main distraite, il effleurait le sable fin tandis que le vent tiède du début de septembre commençait à soulever ses boucles châtaignes. Entendant soudain des voix s’élever au loin et des rires surgir il releva la tête de l’eau translucide. Des jeunes de son âge courait dans sa direction et il ne mit pas longtemps avant de reconnaitre ses meilleurs amis Zayn et Louis, qui lui faisaient de grands signes. 

\- Harry !! Appela Zayn en s’approchant de lui. Tu as entendu la nouvelle ?

\- Quelle nouvelle ? Tu as enfin décidé d’appeler ta fille Harryetta ?

\- T’es trop bête mec purée ! J’en rêve tu sais bien, mais Gigi me tuerait…

\- Bon si tu ne lui dit pas je le fais je te préviens ! S’écria Louis, encore essoufflé de sa course.

\- Très bien, calme toi frérot ! Prépare toi… Louis fait un roulement de tambour s’il te plaît !

Harry leva les yeux au ciel avant de jeter un regard à louis qui commençait à faire semblant de jouer de la batterie imaginaire.

\- Niall va se marier !!! 

En entendant cette nouvelle Harry se leva d’un bond en éclatant de rire.

\- Pardon ???? Mais ce moment va être I-CO-NIC ma piox ???? Le bouclé leva les mains au ciel d’un geste heureux puis se tourna vers ses deux compères en reprenant son sérieux. Quand ? Avec qui ? Comment le savez-vous ? 

Trop de questions lui venaient en tête au même moment, il était heureux mais perdu, comment un de ses meilleurs amis avait puis lui cacher qu’il sortait avec une fille qu’il aimait assez pour se marier avec elle ?

\- Allez vient, arrête de te morfondre devant la mer et rentrons dans le bungalow, nous allons tout t’expliquer en détail autour d’une bière, dit Louis doucement, sentant le trouble de son ami.


	2. Mais qui est-elle ?

CHAPITRE 2 : Mais qui est-elle ?

Zayn, Louis et étaient assis autour du feu de camps, sirotant une bonne 86 fraîche. Harry en face d’eux dégustant sa limonade. Les deux garçons lui avaient appris les conditions exact du mariages. Ainsi, Niall allait épouser une fille avec qui il sortait depuis près de 2 ans. En entendant cela, Harry s’était indigné de ne pas avoir été mis au courant, lui qui pensait qu’entre mecs, il n’y avait pas de secrets et surtout à leur devise « bros before hoes ». Mais Zayn et Louis lui avaient indiqué qu’ils n’étaient pas au courant non plus et que Niall avait décidé de garder toute cette idylle pour lui. Effectivement, le garçon avait été très longtemps malheureux en amour, étant le plus moche de la bande. Il est vrai que Zyan et Liam étaient de gros baiseurs étant particulièrement bg, tandis que Louis paraissait avoir 50 ans. Ne restait plus que Niall le moche et Harry. Harry savait qu’il était particulièrement beau mais n’en avait jamais abusé. Il avait eu le coeur brisé durant l’été et préférait désormais se consacrer à la chanson et aux vêtements colorés. Il s’était promis de ne plus souffrir inutilement pour une fille, même si cette dernière était une chouette nana, belle dans ses combats, dans sa résilience qui ne doit pas se prendre la tête plus que ça. En bref, une racaille, une bimbo latino crado. 

Harry était donc plus qu’étonné que Niall soit le premier d’entre eux à se marier. Toutefois, il se dit que si une fille avait pu l’accepter malgré son physique plus que disgracieux, il ne fallait pas la laisser filer. Le mariage allait donc avoir lieu dans deux mois et, d’ici cette date, Niall avait dit aux amis qu’il voulait organiser une petite fête pour pouvoir présenter sa fiancée à tout le monde en bonnes et dues formes. 

Après avoir discuté toute la soirée et rigolé toute la nuit, les camarades décidèrent d’aller se coucher. N’ayant pas encore sommeil, Harry se rendit dans la petite cour privative jouxtant le bungalow qu’ils avait loués pour les vacances. S’allongeant dans le hamac, il leva les yeux vers étoiles et se mit à penser à l’avenir. Allait-il finir seul, finalement? Il pensait réellement que Niall serait le dernier à trouver l’amour et commença à se dire qu’il était peut être trop sévère envers son pauvre ami. Sur cette pensée et la tête emplit de doutes il s’endormi. 

Le froid d’une eau glacé jetée en plein visage réveilla Harry en sursaut.

\- T’es malade mec ???? S’étrangla-t-il à moitié en se redressant.

Zayn le regarda un instant, l’air sérieux, puis s’effondra sur le sol à la Mcfly et Carlito. Commençant à manquer d’air, il se calma quelque peu.

\- Désolé mais vraiment tu te réveillait pas et je voulais surtout pas louper le mariage à cause de toi, grosse marmotte.

\- Purééééée le mariage !!! Déjà, je n’ai pas vu le temps passer ! S’écria Harry, se levant et étant réveillé pour de bon.

Il regarda la montre, qu’il avait toujours au poignet. 7h50 affichait le petit cadran. Le mariage étant à 10h cela lui laissait donc assez de temps pour pouvoir être prêt et bogosss dans les temps. Soudain, il entendit Zayn retenir son rire en pouffant. Commençant à se sentir vexé, Harry se retourna vers lui, le regard mauvais.

\- Quoi encore ?

\- Tu es vraiment trop crédule ! Ce n’est pas le mariage voyons ? On ne connaît même pas encore la fiancée ! 

Harry devint rouge. Se sentant berné, il retourna se coucher sur son matelas désormais trempé, en bougonnant. Zayn reparti, fier de sa blague. Avant de refermer complètement la porte, le garçon sembla se souvenir d’une information.

\- Au fait ! Tu devrais quand même te lever, c’est aujourd’hui la petite fête de Niall !

Puis, sur ce, il claqua la porte. Harry releva la tête de son oreiller avant de la laisser retomber mollement et d’expulser un long soupir agacé.


	3. La petite fiesta

CHAPITRE 3 : La petite fiesta 

Habillés et préparés pour l’occasion, les trois amis se présentèrent devant l’appartement pour les 20h comme convenu. Effectivement, le couvre feu étant à 20h, mieux valait ne pas dépasser cet horaire sinon Macron en personne allait débarquer pour dire ‘hé ho calmos les amis là c le couvre-feu, donnez moi de la moulaga ». Depuis la rue, on pouvait déjà entendre des rires et de la musique, la fête battait son plein alors que ce n’était même pas encore l’heure de l’apéro. 

Ils sonnèrent à l’interphone et une voix criarde leur répondit. Après de longues minutes d’incompréhension de la part de leur interlocutrice, dû à sa consommation d’alcool, la porte s’ouvrit enfin.

La porte de l’appartement de Niall était déjà entrouverte lorsqu’ils pénètrent dans le corridor. Alors qu’Harry poussait cette dernière, l’appartement lui fit l’effet d’une fête digne des soirées de sororité dans les films américains. Comme il avait déjà vu le film projet X, il aurait pu décrire la fiesta qu’il avait devant les yeux comme assez similaire mais, comme il savait que ses amis n’avaient pas forcement vu le film, il s’abstint. 

Niall arriva les bras grands ouverts, une bouteille à moitié vide dans une main et un cigare dans l’autre. 

Mi amigo !!! L-U-I-G-I, mon nom c’est Luigi here we here we go, c’est la fin de Mario ! S’exclama-t-il. Vous êtes en retard ! On a commencé déjà mais il ne restait plus que vous pour que la fête soit plus folle et ce avec de l’alcool pas comme le slogan de mister cocktail hein! 

Niall faisait un peu pitié à voir, il n’avait jamais été très drôle mais il fallait croire qu’en ayant bu, les choses étaient pires. Harry se fit la réflexion qu’il ressemblait à une de leur ancienne connaissance, un certain Norman. Les trois amis le serrèrent tout de même dans leurs bras mais se regardèrent, gênés. 

Alors !!! Où est cette fameuse fiancée ! Louis demanda et Harry releva la tête, soudain bien plus intéressé par la conversation.

Oh quelque part dans la foule, tu la reconnaitras facilement, c’est une danseuse hors-paire ! Et allez donc vous chercher un verre, il fait si soif ici !

Les compères sourient à un Niall complètement déchiré. En regardant autour de lui, Harry remarqua qu’en plus de l’alcool qui coulait à profusion, les invités semblaient faire circuler des drogues en tous genres aussi facilement que des bonbons. Et tout le monde raffole des bonbons. Surtout les carambars au nougat. Sur cette pensée, il se dirigea vers le bar improvisé afin de se servir un verre d’eau. Il s’était promis de rester soft pour faire bonne impression à la fiancée mystère. 

Un verre d’eau déminéralisé ? Allons mon pote je t’ai connu plus festif que ça ! Tu as mis une belle chemise à fleurs rouges et oranges, ce super pantalon évasé beige mais assez serré au tour de taille ce qui te fait une très belle silhouette, qu’est ce que c’est, du lin ? Laisse moi toucher, oh oui sympa cette matière, ca semble très confortable ! Oh mais tu as aussi mis cette très belle montre, celle que tu ne quittes pas et dont tu te sers pour regarder l’heure je suppose ? Elle va également vraiment bien avec ces belles bagues qui mettent tes très belles mains en valeurs, ainsi que ce joli bracelet doré, très mims. J’aime beaucoup également tes lunettes colorées, très funky ! Oh et ces belles chaussures, ce sont des converses X Golf le Fleurs ? Édition limitée non? J’adore très nice, AMAZING même ! Bref, t’as l’air giga cool et tu prends un VERRE D’EAU ? S’exclama Zayn.

Oui.

Pas bavard le bougre… 

Se saisissant d’un verre Zayn décida de le remplir de tous les alcools se situant à moins de 10 cm, ce qui en faisait beaucoup car cette soirée était digne de Nos Chers Voisins, un film avec Sac Effron où il joue un étudiant de sororité qui fait de grosses fêtes même si clairement ça se voit qu’il a trente ans. Il tendit son cocktail de la mort à Harry en souriant.  
Hop un cercueil tout droit du Chef Etchezayn, cul sec mon copain !

Harry soupira puis, voyant que Zayn n’en démordait pas, pris le verre et le vida. Rouge et sur le bord de l’étouffement il eu un haut le coeur en regardant son ami.

0 étoile pour le Chef Etchezayn c’est trop deg ta daube purée, lui répondit-il, verdâtre.

Zayn rit puis parti après une dernière claque virile de vrai mec dur et puissant et un peu macho aussi, sur l’épaule. 

Se retrouvant seul, Harry balaya la pièce du regard à la recherche d’un visage familier. Tous se mélangeaient et devenaient flous, sentant les effets de plus en plus forts de l’alcool, Harry décida de prendre un rail de coke. Etant enfin prêt à socialiser, il s’avança au milieu du dancefloor.


	4. CHAPITRE 4 : la danse dans la peau

Entassé contre les corps en mouvements, Harry se laissait emporter par la foule. Les yeux fermés, il se sentait léger, comme sur un nuage. Il avait l’impression d'être une feuille accroché à un arbre au milieu de centaines d’autres feuilles, bercés par une brise. Soudain, il senti un liquide se répandre sur sa chemise. Il releva la tête et rencontra un regard bleu aussi drogué que lui. La fille en face de lui explosa de rire puis commença à déboutonner sa chemise. Harry sursauta et se recula en arrachant la main de la fille de son col en ouvrant grand les yeux. 

Calme toi ! Ria la fille en se rapprochant de lui pour lui parler, il l’entendit à peine, les gens étant tellement serrés et la musique si forte. Je veux juste laver ta chemise et m’excuser, continua-t-elle en souriant. Je ne vais pas te mettre nu devant tout le monde ! Unless…….

Harry hocha la tête, incapable de parler mais il sourit au clin d’oeil de la blonde. Elle le prit alors par la manche et commença à le tirer entre les invités. Ne connaissant pas le lieu, Harry se laissa guider avant d’atterrir dans la salle de bain.

Au fait, je m’appelle Clara, et toi ?   
Haly ! Dit-il en retrouvant la parole, mais les syllabes ne semblaient toujours pas vouloir revenir correctement, il n’aurait peut être pas dû prendre toutes ces pilules en forme de pastèques qui avaient un goût si sucré. 

\- Très bien haly, reprit-elle en gloussant, enlèves ta chemise.


End file.
